


Feint of Heart

by Aneiria, hiyas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Duelling Club (Harry Potter), F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Inspired by Art, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: ‘Want to make this interesting, Granger?’ Draco said.His voice was low and dangerous and sent a delightful shiver down Hermione’s spine. She forced herself to focus on his words, not how he was saying them.‘What do you mean?’ Hermione asked warily, not dropping her wand.‘Winner gets a favour granted by the loser.’Hermione scoffed. ‘I’m not giving you carte blanche like that, Malfoy.’Draco watched her with his trademark cunning behind his silver eyes. ‘Alright then. How about a kiss?’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 51
Kudos: 476
Collections: July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and art was created for MF Fest 2020. The theme was co-workers and our prompt was Professors!
> 
> Huge thanks to Mad Scientist and Fran for putting on the fest 💖
> 
> We had so much fun working together on this! If you want to see more of our work, be sure to follow us on Tumblr:
> 
> [Hiyas](https://hiyasdoodles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Aneiria](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/)

It had been a long day of teaching for Draco Malfoy, down in Snape’s old dungeon. 

McGonagall had kindly offered Draco a change of classroom when he’d returned to Hogwarts as the new Potions professor, but Draco liked it down here, and not just because it reminded him of his departed godfather.

It was quiet in the dungeon classroom, and dark, the flickering of the flames under the cauldron one of the only lights, and the soft bubbling of brewing potions one of the only sounds that echoed in the stone chamber. 

Draco sighed now and stretched his body at his desk, before pulling out the gold pocket watch his mother and father had gifted him for his seventeenth birthday to check the time.

It had been a long day, but Tuesday evenings now had a new extra-curricular for sixth and seventh years on the timetable, and Draco was co-organiser. He pushed himself to his feet and walked to his quarters so he could get changed before heading to the Great Hall. 

He didn’t want to be late, after all.

Hermione Granger stood with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor as she waited. The Great Hall was already full of older students, most dressed in their school uniforms and robes, having come straight from lessons. They clustered in small groups, talking in low voices amongst themselves. 

A movement from the corner of her eye distracted her and she turned her head, seeing a familiar pair of Ravenclaw girls approach her.

‘Professor Granger,’ one of them - Talia - began. She gestured to her companion. ‘Me and Sophia were wondering whether you’d have some time this week to help us understand the Chaldean system in more detail for our Arithmancy coursework.’

Hermione was nodding before Talia finished speaking. ‘Of course, why don’t you both stay after class on Thursday and I’ll take you through it then.’

The girls nodded and turned to go and join some other Ravenclaws to the side of the hall. As they walked off, Draco Malfoy finally sauntered through the door to the Great Hall. Hermione turned to scowl at him for his tardiness, but the sight of him made her momentarily forget to be annoyed at him.

He was certainly taking their responsibilities as co-teachers for the new Duelling Club seriously. 

Draco threw her a smirk as he walked slowly towards her, letting her take him in, in all his glory. Long, strong legs encased in tight-fitting green trousers, a dark grey, padded doublet over a white shirt defining his lean torso and flat stomach. A flamboyant green cloak hung from one shoulder. 

Hermione pulled her own voluminous robes closer around her body as Draco drew up to her. 

‘Granger,’ Draco drawled, a sparkle in his silver eyes. 

From behind Hermione, Sophia and Talia were murmuring in low, appreciative voices. Hermione knew it was because of their annoyingly sexy Potions master turning up in form-fitting formal magical duelling wear: it was no secret most of the older girls at Hogwarts had a crush on Professor Malfoy.

Well, Hermione was no longer a girl, and she wouldn’t give Draco the satisfaction of acting with the same simpering flirtiness. She put as much energy as she could into a scowl. 

‘That’s _Professor_ Granger, thank you,’ Hermione hissed at Draco, and he raised an infuriating eyebrow at her.

‘Feeling feisty today, _Professor_ Granger?’ Draco teased quietly, thankfully low enough so none of the gathered students could hear him. ‘That’s good, because I don’t plan on going easy on you.’

With that Draco spun on his heel and strode over to the raised duelling platform in the middle of the hall.

‘Welcome to Hogwarts duelling club!’ He spoke like a dragon handler master introducing the dragons, his arms spread wide as he faced the students. ‘Professor Granger and I will be your instructors for the next six weeks as we learn to duel.’ Draco reached up to unclasp his one-sided cloak, pulling it loose and throwing it to the ground with a flourish. 

From the side, Hermione heard Talia mutter ‘grandma, it’s me!’ with a giggle and Sophia laughing in response. Hermione stifled a grin of her own as Draco turned to glance at her, a questioning look on his face. She hurriedly forced her face into neutral and climbed up on the stage to join him, smiling at the students in front of them. 

‘We’ll be learning duelling both from a technical and a practical point of view,’ Hermione picked off from where Draco had stopped. ‘There are differences to both approaches, of course, and we think it will be informative to learn real life defence and offence tactics as well as the rules and regulations defined by the Wizarding Duelling Society of Great Britain.’ 

Draco lazily crossed his arms over his chest as Hermione spoke, and she looked over at him, softening her voice as she continued speaking. 

‘You’re incredibly lucky to have Professor Malfoy here to teach you. Before he was your Potions professor he spent several years as an Auror with the DMLE, where he had the highest arrest record in the department.’ 

Draco looked at her with surprise apparent in his eyes. He and Hermione hadn’t been enemies for a long while now, could even be considered friends, but it was still something for her to praise him so publicly. 

A good Slytherin has a politician’s mind, however, and Draco quickly recovered. 

’And it goes without saying that Professor Granger is an exceptional witch to learn duelling from,’ Draco said. ‘You all know she’s a decorated war hero, who saw front line action many times during the Second Wizarding War. You’ll do well to listen and learn from her during this time.’

The students had fallen quiet during their speeches, and Draco waved to one end of the duelling platform. 

‘Professor Granger, choose your side.’ 

Draco was fully aware he had never actually duelled Hermione before. He may have been trained during the war by his very crazy - but extremely talented - Aunt Bellatrix, and forced to practice with several of the Death Eaters, but none of them had the fire and pure talent that his old school rival did. He knew he’d been lucky to never have to face her during the war. 

Taking his place at the end of the platform, Draco turned to face Hermione now. 

She gave him a careful look from the other end, her hands slowly moving to the clasp of her robe. Draco watched and waited while she undid the clasp, then with a flourish of her own she tossed her robes aside and Draco was momentarily convinced he was having a heart attack.

Hermione Granger was wearing Muggle workout clothes. 

Very tight, very sexy, very _distracting_ Muggle workout clothes. Long red leggings that Pansy had once told him were something called _yoga pants_ , and a short pink vest over a purple crop top that showed off her flat stomach and toned arms. He couldn’t help the gulp he took and the way his palms suddenly felt quite damp. Granger always looked great, Draco had long come to terms with his feelings towards her, but he had never seen her dressed quite like _this_.

From somewhere to his right, Draco heard a low wolf whistle from one of the male students from his own house. Without giving himself time to think, Draco whipped his wand hand under his right arm and cast a wordless Stinging Jinx at the student in question.

‘Bloody ouch!’ The student hissed in anger as he rubbed his hand, but one look at Draco’s narrowed eyes was enough to keep him quiet, his face turning dark and surly. 

Draco turned back to Hermione, who had flushed a pretty shade of pink, and gave her a reassuring smile. ‘Ready, Professor Granger?’

She nodded shortly, and Draco bowed low to her - lower than he had ever bowed to a duelling partner before. She mirrored his action, bowing so her wild, glorious curls tumbled down over her shoulders. When she straightened up they both dropped into a duelling stance, Hermione brandishing her wand in front of her. 

She had a different wand now, he knew. She’d never taken back her old vinewood wand, but instead been chosen by a new one. 

Cherry wood and dragon heartstring: a powerful wand. One that could only be wielded by a witch or wizard with exceptional talent and self-control. 

Hermione twirled it now in her hand and gave him a small, challenging smile. 

Draco raised his own wand, the same one he’d had since he was eleven. Potter had returned it to him after the war, and to Draco’s surprise it had accepted him readily. Hawthorn and unicorn hair, familiar in his hand, hard to turn to the Dark Arts. The returning of allegiance of his wand was the one thing that finally convinced Draco he wasn’t truly a bad person. It warmed now in his hand as they faced off against each other, clearly anticipating the magic that was about to flow. 

Hermione struck first with a volley of _Rictumsempra_ charms that Draco easily deflected, and then the duel started in earnest. 

At first, both Hermione and Draco focused on demonstrating the technical aspects of duelling to the assembled students. It soon became apparent how evenly matched they were, however, as the spells carried on coming quickly with neither of them getting tired. 

Draco crouched now like a jungle cat in front of her, close enough for her to see the specks of blue in his silver eyes, wands outstretched and aimed at each other.

‘Want to make this interesting, Granger?’ Draco said. 

His voice was low and dangerous and sent a delightful shiver down Hermione’s spine. She forced herself to focus on his words, not how he was saying them.

‘What do you mean?’ Hermione asked warily, not dropping her wand.

‘Winner gets a favour granted by the loser.’

Hermione scoffed. ‘I’m not giving you carte blanche like that, Malfoy.’

Draco watched her with his trademark cunning behind his silver eyes. ‘Alright then. How about a kiss?’

Hermione’s face tingled with uncomfortable heat and she knew from Draco’s smirk he could see the colour rising on her cheeks. She didn’t respond.

‘That’s not a no, Granger,’ Draco said with interest, and Hermione sputtered as she tried - and failed - to deny it.

‘Take the bet, Professor Granger!’ one of the Hufflepuff girls called out excitedly.

‘I’ll duel you for a kiss, Professor Malfoy,’ one of her Slytherin friends added. 

Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

Hermione raised her wand higher.

‘Let’s just get on with the demonstration, shall we?’ she asked primly, and Draco’s smile widened and his stance lowered even further. Hermione _tried_ not to think about how strong his thighs must be to maintain a duelling stance like that, she really did. 

The hex that almost breached her shield said otherwise. Scowling at Malfoy, she strengthened her shield before attacking with a series of _Tarantallegra_ charms that Draco easily deflected with a lazy flick of his wrist.

Hermione’s focus was not improved by the whispers she picked up from the surrounding students. 

‘I’ll bet you five Galleons there are two Professor Malfoys here by next year,’ one boy hissed to his friends, making Hermione trip and stumble. Draco raised his wand slightly, giving her a reprieve, and she regained her balance and aimed her wand again. 

It would be pretty hard to beat him, Hermione begrudgingly admitted to herself. Draco was light on his feet and played surprisingly defensively, letting her advance on him and attack him before deflecting her spells. 

He was _too_ defensive, however, and Hermione realised she could use that to her advantage. 

She waited until she had released a volley of quick but weak Stinging jinxes towards him, pretending to be getting tired. When her volley finished and Draco lowered his shield a fraction, she rallied her strength and launched at him with the strongest _Flipendo_ she could cast.

Draco’s eyes widened in alarm but he couldn’t strengthen his shield fast enough to protect himself. The _Flipendo_ hit him squarely in the chest and he fell backwards with a grunt. 

Hermione flourished her wand and pointed it at his face, standing triumphantly over him, unable to hide her smug grin. Draco lay on his back, propped up on his elbows as he looked up at her warily, his forehead glistening with sweat. 

‘Well, Malfoy, nice try,’ Hermione smirked. ‘But it looks like I win this one.’

Draco regarded her thoughtfully. ‘You did well, Granger,’ he allowed. ‘But there is still one important lesson left for the students to learn today when it comes to duelling.’ 

Hermione frowned, not quite following what he was talking about. ‘What do you-’

It happened so fast Hermione could barely process it. 

Draco kicked out with his foot, sweeping her legs from under her so she fell hard onto her back. At the same time he waved his wand with a flourish and won her wand with a silent _Expelliarmus_.

Hermione blinked in surprise from the ground, breathing heavily from exertion, and Draco swung himself up and over her, pinning her to the ground. Draco’s silver eyes flashed with amusement and his platinum hair fell over his forehead. 

Hermione resisted the urge to brush it away. 

‘Physical contact in wizarding duels is an automatic disqualification under the Wizarding Duelling Society’s guidelines,’ she said, hot with defeat and indignation. 

Unfortunately her words came out with more of a squeak than she planned.

‘You know the old adage, Granger,’ Draco said with a smirk, his lips mere inches from hers. ‘All’s fair in love and war.’ 

She glowered up at him as best she could from her position on her back beneath him. ‘Still, don’t think I’m going to honour that ridiculous wager of yours with your cheating,’ she hissed in response.

His smirk didn’t move, and instead he leaned back on his heels and got to his feet, offering his hand to help her up. She hesitated only a moment before taking it, letting him pull her to her feet. He held out her wand to her, and Hermione was surprised to see it erupt in a small shower of golden sparks under Draco’s touch. 

She took it from him slowly, her mind starting to race as Draco turned back to the students, talking to them about duelling rules and regulations and how he had broken them. 

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind.

Plenty of time to deconstruct these strange feelings - and her wand’s small show of allegiance to Draco - later. 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

The Duelling Club’s first meeting had gone well, Draco thought to himself later that night. After his and Hermione’s demonstration, the students had paired up to learn shields and parrying. There was a lot of excited chatter and practice wand drawing as the students made their way to their dormitories at the end of the session. 

A soft knock at the door to his room drew Draco’s attention back to the present, and he made his way over to it slowly, rolling his neck and shoulders as he did. 

He’d had to work hard in the duel against Hermione, and knew he’d be stiff in the morning. Maybe it was worth taking a late night trip to the Professor’s Bathroom. 

Thinking longingly of the special muscle-relaxing bubbles in one of the many bathroom taps, Draco opened the door. 

Hermione stood on the other side.

She’d already changed from the duel, wearing what looked like blue Muggle pyjamas beneath her cloak. She gave him a small, nervous smile, and Draco leaned against the doorframe, unable to stop the slow smile that curled on his own lips.

‘Granger,’ he said with a drawl, and was rewarded with the fiery flash of her eyes that he loved. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’

Hermione shifted on her feet, and bit her bottom lip with her perfectly even, very clean teeth. Draco couldn’t seem to drag his gaze away from her mouth, especially when she released her lip and left it pink and swollen. Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her spine, even her unruly hair seeming to stand a little taller as she did.

‘Well, Professor Malfoy,’ she said with a slow, sly grin that seemed more Slytherin than Gryffindor in that moment. Draco was surprised to find it sent a thrill of excitement through him. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and stepped forward, crossing the threshold into his room. He pushed off the doorframe and let Hermione step into his space. 

No way was he going to concede any ground here. 

It didn’t seem to put Hermione off. 

Instead she reached out to him, letting her hands settle on his waist. He tried not to react, but the feel of Hermione’s hands on him, even through the material of his top, sent shivers through his body. 

‘Granger, what-’ Draco sounded discomfited even to his own ears, but Hermione ignored him and moved closer towards him, until her breasts brushed against his chest, her fingers lightly stroking his sides, and he could smell the faint trace of jasmine from her perfume. 

‘Granger-’ he tried again, but she just looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

‘The thing is, Professor Malfoy,’ she said again, ‘I think I owe you a kiss.’

_Well_. 

For once in his life Draco found himself speechless, but then he didn’t need to use his mouth for speaking just now. 

Hermione stood up on her tiptoes, her hands curling into the fabric of his top, and her lips met his, sweet and soft and delicious against his.

‘Fuck, Granger,’ Draco moaned against her mouth, and he could feel her smile against him. 

‘That’s kind of the idea, Malfoy,’ she purred, and Draco groaned again as he felt his dick start to harden at her words. She ground her hips into his and Draco grasped her arse in his hands, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him. 

‘In that case, you’re coming with me,’ he said as she giggled.

He carried her through to his bedroom, as she pressed kisses against his neck and wrapped her hands in his hair. When they reached his bed - a silver and green-draped four-poster bed that made Hermione snigger when she saw it - he dropped her onto the thick, soft mattress and climbed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. 

For a moment he paused, just looking at her spread beneath him. Her wild, wonderful curls were loose and free on his pillows, her soft, luscious lips curled into a sexy little smile, and her limpid brown eyes watched him carefully. She reached up for his face, cradling his jaw in her hands. Draco resisted the urge to press into her touch like a cat. 

‘Draco,’ she murmured, and Draco’s focused sharply on her. He couldn’t remember her ever using his given name before. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. ‘Don’t overthink this, okay?’

What felt like only minutes later, Hermione gasped and gripped Draco’s hair harder as he pushed her thighs further apart and sank his tongue into her again. They were naked and sprawled across his ridiculously-Slytherin bed, and Draco had been only too eager to crawl between her legs and worship her cunt. 

And Draco was well practiced in serving at that particular altar, Hermione thought to herself as he slid one long, dextrous finger into her at the same time. She whimpered again as he licked her harder. It felt even better than the many times she had daydreamed about this when she slipped her own fingers between her folds in the quiet of the night. 

She started to see stars in the corner of her vision and her muscles slowly tensed and tightened. Hermione arched her hips up, letting Draco latch onto her clit, his hands gripping her arse and holding her up to him. She couldn’t stop herself crying out his name as she came into his willing mouth with a rush of wetness and heat, collapsing boneless and sated back against the pillows when the stars faded away. 

Draco stayed on his belly between her legs, lazily lapping at her juices until she weakly pushed him away, too sensitive for his touch. He peered up at her from his place nestled between her thighs, his silver eyes sparkling.

‘You taste delicious, Granger,’ he said in a low, sexy voice. ‘I could spend the rest of my life licking your cunt.’

Hermione felt another rush of heat from his words and groaned wordlessly as she fell back onto his pillow. 

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Malfoy,’ she managed to weakly mutter, and the next thing she knew he was crawling up along her body, dropping kisses along her belly and breasts and neck until his lips met hers in a fiery, furious kiss. When he broke away, he gave her a long, serious stare.

‘I meant it, Granger,’ he said, his voice serious, and Hermione turned her head away beneath him. 

She knew it was just pillow talk, but the words did something funny to her, melting her from the inside out. All she wanted at that moment was for Draco to sink his cock deep into her, to claim her as his own. 

As if reading her mind, she felt the head of his dick press gently against her entrance, his head slick with her juices, but not breaching her.

‘Say yes, Granger,’ Draco said in a voice that was halfway between a promise and a plea.

As if he even had to ask. 

Hermione reached up and grabbed his head, pouring all of her emotion and fire into a searing kiss that left even her gasping for breath when they broke away. 

‘Yes,’ she breathed with conviction, and Draco held her gaze in his own as he slowly, tantalisingly, pushed into her. 

Hermione groaned wantonly as Draco stretched her, filled her completely. When he sank in to the hilt he paused, his blond hair flopping in his eyes just as it had done when she was pinned beneath him on the duelling platform. 

This time Hermione didn’t resist her urge to touch him, and she reached up and brushed his hair out of the way, pushing up to kiss him as she did. She could taste traces of herself on his tongue, smoky and sweet. 

Draco pulled away from her lips and out of her at the same time, his forehead resting against hers as he thrust into her again. The feel of him inside her, being intimate with her, after so many months - years really - of longing, filled Hermione with a feeling of contentment and satisfaction, as if everything was right in her world. 

Draco thrust into her again and all coherent thoughts melted from Hermione’s mind. Instead she surrendered herself to the feel and sensation of him, his skin against hers, his lips against her, the sweet words of adoration he murmured to her as he fucked her.

Hermione could feel her body responding delightfully to his, and it wasn’t long before she was coasting on the edge of another orgasm. Draco must have felt it, the way her cunt was fluttering around his dick, and his lips brushed her ear.

‘Wait for me, Granger,’ he growled. ‘I want us to come together.’

‘Come inside me,’ she breathed against his cheek. She wanted him to claim her completely. 

Draco’s hips faltered momentarily against hers. 

‘You’re sure?’ He asked, his voice stilted. ‘Do we need the charm?’

Hermione shook her head against him, gasping as he ground his cock into her and rubbed against her clit as he did. ‘No,’ she panted, clawing at him. ‘Potion. Please, Draco-’

She couldn’t last much longer.

‘Fuck,’ Draco bit out. ‘Come for me, Granger,’ he begged her, his movements growing more erratic. His fingers brushed against her clit, giving her the extra sensation she needed. ‘Let me see you come.’

His words and fingers pushed her over the delicious edge and she cursed as she let go, and relished in Draco muttering her name against her curls as he thrust into her again, holding himself deep inside her as he came with her. Their joint ecstasies rolled into one and they collapsed together onto the pillows, sated and speechless.

They lay together in silence for a long while afterwards, Hermione curled in Draco’s arms under the emerald green sheets. Draco sighed happily as Hermione shifted so her arse pushed against his groin, letting him wrap his arms even tighter around her. He kissed her neck and gently stroked her glorious curls, just like he had dreamed of doing for years now. 

‘So, if I win again next week at Duelling Club,’ Draco mused out loud, ‘Does that mean I’ll get another kiss?’

Hermione laughed in his arms, that beautiful silvery laugh that warmed Draco’s heart when he head it. With great difficulty (as Draco was very unwilling to loosen his embrace) Hermione rolled over in his arms so her big brown eyes looked up to his.

‘Professor Malfoy,’ she said with a leonine purr to her words. She moved closer to him, her nose nuzzling his face and then her lips meeting his. He closed his eyes and sank into her kiss, until she pulled away again, a sly smile back on her face. ‘You can have as many kisses as you want from me. For as long as you want them.’

Draco couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face.

For once in his life, all was right in his world.


End file.
